Backdoors
|next= }} "Backdoors" is the eleventh episode of the second season of Preacher and the twenty-first episode overall. It aired on August 28, 2017. Synopsis The mission begins to alienate Tulip and Cassidy; Tulip receives advice about her relationship with Jesse; Cassidy begins to doubt Denis.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-backdoors/EP023903660028?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Backdoors] Plot Jesse is hauled out of a casket from an Angelville swamp. Jesse Custer's grandmother asks him what his name is. After Jesse replied "Jesse Custer", his grandmother orders two men to put him back into the casket and into the swamp. In the present, the truck the Saint of Killers was locked in is pulled from a swamp. Tulip expresses her anger at Jesse for lying about the Saint of Killers. Jesse reassures her that the Saint of Killers couldn't have gotten out. However, when he opened the doors, the Saint of Killers was no where to be found. Meanwhile, Featherstone and Hoover update Herr Starr on Jesse and Tulip's situation. When Featherstone insisted it would be less trouble if they killed Jesse. Starr then told the two agents that the messiah is a moron and intends to use Jesse instead. Afterwards, Hoover tells Starr of his trepidation about an assignment. In Hell, Mannering screens Tyler to determine if he's the one who doesn't belong. Tyler believes he's the one, but is dismissed and sent back to the holding room. As Tyler left, Mannering gets a tip about the Saint of Killers in New Orleans. Eugene then tells Tyler that according to Hitler, no one would be getting out despite Mannering's promise. Jesse insists the Saint of Killers would've went after them by now, claiming they're safe. Jesse insists they take a break, and the three settle for Bimini. However, Jesse quickly tells Tulip they can't go just yet. Jesse tells the two of Jesus' ancestor, who turns out to be an imbecile. Tulip and Cassidy accuse Jesse for being selfish. After Denis' new dog barking bothers Jesse to a breaking point, Jesse remembered Humperdoo's drawing of a dalmation as well as the man dog, believing the man dog is God. Jesse leaves but Tulip and Cassidy refuse to follow. As Jesse returned to the night club the man dog was in, he learns God had already left. In Mannering screens a woman but is interrupted as a caveman licks the security camera in the holding room. With Mannering distracted, Tyler forces Hitler to show him his Hell. Hitler opens his hell cell with a key he hid in his rectum. In Hitler's hell, his art is rejected, he fails to kill a communist through cowardice, and is dumped by his girlfriend, Elsa. Tyler mocks Hitler, calling him sick for starting World War II for petty reasons. In the holding room, Hitler tells Eugene the day in the cafe was the last day he was good. He then tells Eugene of a backdoor as the latter is called for a screening by Mannering. Hitler tells the Hell inmates to aid him. When Tyler asks why they should, Hitler intimidatingly reminds them he's Hitler. Tulip leaves to destroy the Saint of Killers' weapons. As Tulip leaves, Denis realizes Cassidy likes Tulip and insists he go after her. Jesse tells Starr that God was hiding as a man dog performing sex acts and ask if he knew about it. Starr then deduces Jesse is only looking for God to get forgiveness for being responsible for his father's death. When Jesse asked how he knew, Starr presents Jesse archives of Jesse's prayers. Tulip and Featherstone (as Jenny) arrive at a smelting shop. The owner refuses to smelt the guns, fearing they are loaded and potentially explode. "Jenny" offers oral sex but then threatens to accuse him of rape. As the owner smelts the weapons, Tulip realizes Jesse had his reasons for lying. The smelter calls the two back and reveals the weapons can't smelt and remain cold. Back in Hell, Eugene goes through his screening. However, it is interrupted as they catch the Hell inmates holding hands and singing "Hallelujah". Mannering leaves and Hitler sneaks into Mannering's office. Mannering does a headcount of the Hell inmates as Eugene and Hitler go into "the hole". Tulip ships the Saint of Killers' weapons to Brazil. Meanwhile, Jesse and Starr listens to the former's prayers. Starr offers Jesse another chance to join him, telling him it's the only way to save his soul. Starr plays another recording. In a flashback, Jesse is once again pulled from a swamp. This time, he declares his name as "Jesse L'Angelle", and he's glad God killed his father. Despite this, Jesse refused to help and commanded Starr to shove the tapes up his ass, which Starr does. Jesse commanded the receptionists to let him out but Genesis faltered twice before they let him out. Starr then calls Hoover that it's come down to him. Hoover then bargains with the Saint of Killers in the real truck the Saint was locked in. The Saint of Killers comes to terms with Hoover and the latter quickly flees. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers (credit only) *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone Guest Starring *Malcolm Barrett as F.J. Hoover *Ronald Guttman as Denis *Justin Prentice as Tyler *Amy Hill as Ms. Mannering *Sam Medina as Samurai Guy *Tyrus as Hell Guard Co-Starring *Dominic Ruggieri as Young Jesse Custer *Cristine McMurdo-Wallis as Gypsy *Candi Brooks as 50's Hair *Jamie Bernstein as Caveman *Felipe Fuentes as Durando *Clint James as Myron *Julie Oliver-Touchstone as Gran'ma *Kristina Adler as Elsa *Robert Larriviere as Herman Hoehne *David Simpson as Waiter *Claudio Laniado as Jewish Customer *Michael A. Newcomer as Drunk Communist References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2